lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
MONOGRAMS AND BONES IN AMPHIPOLIS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) October 7, 2015 ACCORDING TO THE HISTORY OF GREEK PEOPLE (VOLUME Δ) ANTIPATER BECAME REGENT OF ALL OF ALEXANDER’S EMPIRE. SO THE MONOGRAM “ANT” TERMS ANTIPATER WHO RECEIVED OFFICIALLY THE RELIQUARY OF HEPHAESTION BONES FOR CONSTRUCTING THE TOMB During a conference in Thessaloniki, Greece, ( Sept 30, 2015), Katerina Peristeri, the archaeologist in charge of the excavation of the Amphipolis tomb, presented new findings like the monogram of Hephaestion , and the monogram “ANT”. Note that the monogram "ANT" was considered by the excavators terms Antigonus the One-Eyed, although this type typically monograms to the uprights of the precinct existed since the time of Antigonus Gonatas up Monophthalmus. In “Peristeri: Alexander commissioned the Amphipolis tomb for Hephaestion” (Oct. 2, 2015) we read: “It was designed by Dinokrates or Stesikrates and constructed in the 4th century BC by Antigonus Monophthalmus.” However, according to the history of Greek people (volume Δ) after the death of Hephaestion (324 BC) Alexander the Great ordered his general Perdiccas for burning the body of Hephaestion in Babylon in a monument, called “Pyre”, and after six months, when messengers brought the oracle of Amun that Hephaestion should be worshiped as a divine hero, Alexander ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning an expensive monument for the Hero Hephaestion, having a base at the very great size of one stadium = 157.5 m. Today in the museum of Thessaloniki there is a votive relief of the HERO HEPHAESTION with a Greek inscription ΔΙΟΓΕΝΗΣ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΟΝΙ ΗΡΩΙ ( Diogenes to Hephaestion Hero). Note that also the astronomer Eratosthenes for measuring the perimeter of earth ( 250 BC) used the same Hellenistic stadium of 157.5 m. Moreover Aristarchus of Samos based on the Alexandrian stadium used by Eratosthenes developed the heliocentric system responsible for the progress of physics and astronomy. So one can find my 16 papers of math about the Hero Hephaestion in my “FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS”. After the death of Αlexander (323 BC) the plan of the expensive monument was cancelled by Perdiccas and after the death of Perdiccas ( 321 BC) Antipater of Macedonia in Syria appointed himself supreme regent of all Alexander’s empire. Antipater returned to Macedonia in 320 BC ( page 253 ), where the Greek archaeologist Peristeri (2012) discovered the Amphipolis cone pyramid. Surprisingly using the historical sources and applying a combinatory method related to ancient astronomy I discovered that the Amphipolis cone pyramid has a diameter equal to the one Alexandrian stadium = 157.5 m. So confirming the historical sources one should conclude that in 320 BC Antipater received officially the reliquary of bones for cult of the divine hero Hephaestion. Then he commissioned the architect Dinocrates for constructing the mathematical tomb of Hephaestion, because the tomb includes also the same astronomical numbers 7, 12 and 3 as those used by Dinocrates for the foundation of the ancient Alexandria in Egypt (331 BC). The team found not only the monogram “ ANT” but also three inscriptions with the word "parelavon" – which translates as received – along with the monogram of Hephaestion. Therefore according to the history of Greek people the monogram “ANT” belongs not to Antigonus Monophthalmus but to the Antipater who received the reliquary of bones for cult of divine hero Hephaestion for the construction of the Hephaestion mathematical tomb. In “Antipater-WIKIPEDIA” we read: “In the treaty of Triparadisus (321 BC) Antipater participated in a new division of Alexander's great kingdom. He appointed himself supreme regent of all Alexander's empire and was left in control of Greece as guardian of Alexander's son Alexander IV and his disabled brother Philip III. Having quelled a mutiny of his troops and commissioned Antigonus to continue the war against Eumenes and the other partisans of Perdiccas, Antipater returned to Macedonia, arriving there in 320 BC.” Whereas , according to the historical sources Antigonous Monophthalmus never has been a governor of Macedonia. In “Antigonus Monophthalmus-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “After the war had been carried on with varying success from 315 to 311, peace was concluded, by which the government of Asia Minor and Syria was provisionally secured to Antigonus.” ACCORDING TO THE OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT (Jan.19, 2015) THE THREE BURNED BONES MAY BELONG TO HEPHAESTION BECAUSE ANTIPATER RECEIVED OFFICIALLY THE RELIQUARY OF HEPHAESTION BONES In the article “Is Amphipolis tomb a shrine to Alexander the Great's best friend, Hephaestion?” (Oct.1. 2015) we read that Katerina Peristeri, is quoted by the Daily Mail as saying: "We surmise it was a funerary heroon (hero worship shrine) dedicated to Hephaestion. I do not know if he is buried inside." She added that the team found three inscriptions with the word "parelavon" - which translates as received - along with the monogram of Hephaestion inside the structure which was built sometime between 325 and 300BC, around the time of the general's death.” Note that earlier in the lower levels of the third chamber (November 2014) were found 550 bones scattered within and outside of the grave, and the ministry of culture on January 19, 2015 announced that the three bones of them belong to an adult person and that the cremated person was the first “tenant” of the tomb since ancient Greeks had stopped burning their dead after the 3rd-2nd century B.C.( See my “STADIUM LION AND BONES FOR HERO HEPHAESTION”). In the “Five Dead Inside Amphipolis Tomb” ( Greek Reporters, January 19, 2015) one reads: “ Greece ‘s Ministry of Culture made an official announcement today saying that the laboratory results of the examination of the human skeletal material found inside the grave in the Amphipolis tomb show that four dead were buried in the tomb, along with the remains of a cremated dead.” The Ministry also announced: “The DNA tests that will follow will determine if the buried are related and the burial place is in fact a family tomb. It is certain, however, that the cremated person was the first tenant of the tomb since ancient Greeks had stopped burning their dead after the 3rd -2nd century B.C.” According to the excavation results ( November 29, 2014) coins of the third century AD were found in the Hephaestion tomb, which mean that the tomb was open for cult of Hephaestion and of Alexander the Great. This very important discovery confirms the writings of the History of Greek People ( Volume ΣΤ, page 200 ) according to which during the third century AD the worship of Alexander the Great was revived in Macedonia. In other words during the third century AD Roman emperors loved the Greek culture. So under the anti-Christian policies Christians were unable to destroy the Hephaestion tomb with any mortal remains for cult. Nevertheless the archeologist Peristeri on November 29, 2014 announced that the tomb was destroyed by Romans during the third century AD. Note that according to the History of Greek People (Volume Z ) fanatic Christians destroyed temples and monuments of the Greek culture under the anti-paganism policies of emperors Constantine I and Constantius II. ( 330-361 AD). However during the era of the emperor Julian (361-363) Macedonians were able to protect the monument with the destroyed statues and the scattered bones of cult from any future vandalism. It is of interest to note that after the Christian vandalisms the grave of hero Hephaestion became an ossuary with bones for cult. On January 19, 2015 Greece’s Ministry of Culture announced that in the Amphipolis cone pyramid was found a limestone with 550 bones belonging not only to a dead person who was cremated at a time prior to the death of other 4 dead persons but also animal bones (not complete skeletons). This discovery of a limestone containing not only hundreds of human bones but also animal bones has remained a mystery. Perhaps horsemen as the defenders of the monument of Hero Hephaestion were killed under the anti-paganism policies. (330-361 AD). The DNA and the dating of bones through accelerator mass spectrometry that will follow could determine if the bones for cult belong to rulers of early periods or were gathered from cemeteries or other places after religious controversies between the defenders of the tomb and the fanatic Christians. (See my “CRITICISM OF BONE RESULTS IN AMPHIPOLIS”). Note that it is more difficult to determine the identity of the burned remains of the probable “tenant” to confirm the historical sources about the “Pyre” of Hephaestion. (324 BC). It is of interest to notice that according to the British author Chugg the few fragments found of an adult cremation could in fact be the original occupant. 'Comparing the scattered bones for cult of possible martyrs of the tomb or rulers of earlier times in Amphipolis with those from other graves will help the research team draw conclusions about who they were, how they lived, and ultimately, how they died. In other words the Hephaestion tomb was not a family tomb, because the discovered limestone has not buried complete skeletons of possible buried persons but bones for cult. For example the officials said that around 550 bone fragments had been discovered. After a meticulous process of piecing the fragments together, scientists identified 157 complete bones. Following the macroscopic study of bone material, which was undertaken by a multidisciplinary team from the Universities of Aristotle and Democritus, researchers were able to determine that the minimum number of individuals is five. Thus the rest fragments of bones should belong to extra persons along with the dead animals. Unfortunately, on March 1, 2015 Katerina Peristeri did not follow the official announcement of Jan. 19, 2015 and has finally spoken after months of silence, giving a new twist to the case that piqued the international community’s interest. In “Amphipolis Tomb Archaeologist ‘Doesn’t Care About the Skeletons” we read: “We need to focus on the monument, not the bones, which for me are not that important. You cannot receive accurate dating from a skeleton. For me the skeletons are meaningless. They are misleading our research.” Furthermore, she noted that when they opened the tomb, the space was so messy that the archaeologists could not come to any conclusions. “The tomb looters had ravaged everything. You see, they were looking for the great treasures in the burial chamber, causing enormous damage.” Regarding the skeletons that were found, the archaeologist Peristeri noted that several hypothesis have been made. “The skeletons may be sacrificial remnants, or even looters. Besides, we found skeletal material in more than one place.” Here one sees that Peristeri contradicts the original official announcement of Minstry of Culture ( January 19, 2015), because she believes that the bones may be sacrificial remnants. However according to the History of Greek People a human sacrifice happened only at the time of Homer’s Iliad. In the “Human sacrifice –WIKIPEDIA” one also reads: “The human sacrifice in mythology, the deus ex machina salvation in some versions of Iphigeneia (who was about to be sacrificed by her father Agamemnon) and her replacement with a deer by the goddess Artemis, may be a vestigial memory of the abandonment and discrediting of the practice of human sacrifice among the Greeks in favour of animal sacrifice.” '''REVIEW OF CRITICAL IDEAS ABOUT THE DISCOVERY OF THE HEPHAESTION MATHEMATICAL TOMB' ''' The Greek archaeologist, who was not involved in the excavation, rejected Peristeri’s identification as "totally unfounded." Panayiotis Faklaris, associate professor at the University of Thessaloniki, told the Associated Press the tomb more likely belonged to some prominent ancient citizen of Amphipolis. "There is no historic or scientific basis" for what Peristeri claimed, he said. "Hephaestion had no connection with Amphipolis." On this point I emphasize that according to the history of Greek people (Volume Δ page 208) Alexander the Great commissioned his architect Dinocrates for planning the expensive monument for the divine hero Hephaestion, having a base at the very great size of one stadium = 157.5 m. Indeed, today in the museum of Thessaloniki there is a votive relief of the HERO HEPHAESTION with a Greek inscription ΔΙΟΓΕΝΗΣ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΟΝΙ ΗΡΩΙ ( Diogenes to Hephaestion Hero) . Also in Amphipolis the diameter (d) of the Hephaestion cone pyramid is just equal to the one Hellenistic stadium ( d = 157.5 m). Moreover in «Φάκλαρης THE TOC» (Oct. 2, 2015) Faklaris said that Hephaestion was buried in Babylon . However in “Cypriot professor: Alexander the Great's childhood friend is buried in Amphipolis” we read “He died in 324 BC in Midea. No ancient writer says that Hephaestion was buried in Babylon.” Moreover in “Hephaestion-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “It is possible that the pyre was not burnt, but that it was actually intended as a tomb or lasting memorial; if so, it is likely that it was never completed, as there are references to expensive, uncompleted projects at the time of Alexander's own death.” In the same THE TOC Faklaris also said that Hephaestion could not be buried in Amphipolis because that time Amphipolis was not in Macedonia but in the one of the colonies of Athens. However according to the history of Greek people Philip II of Macedonia occupied Amphipolis in 357 BC, and it remained under Macedonian control until 168 BC, when Rome made it a free city and also the headquarters of the Roman governor of Macedonia. In “Amphipolis – WIKIPEDIA” we read: “In 357 BC, Philip succeeded where the Athenians had failed and conquered the city, thereby removing the obstacle which Amphipolis presented to Macedonian control over Thrace.” On the other hand in “Greek Archaeologist: Amphipolis Tomb Not Constructed For Alexander The Great’s Pal” we read that Faklaris, also, questioned the claims of architect Michael Lefantzis on the Lion of Amphipolis, stressing out that the monument should not in any way be related with the Kasta Hill, taking into account that “it was found around 2 kilometers away.” On this point I emphasize that according to the excavation history in the period 1971-1984 the archaeologist Dimitris Lazaridis discovered on the top of the Kasta Tomb Hill a strange construction having a shape of a parallelepiped with a base A = 9.95X 9.95 = 99 m2 and a height of 5 m. That is, he discovered a building having a volume V = 9.95X9.95X5 = 495 m3. Since the mean density of a marble is about 2.5 tons per cubic meter one can estimate that the building was heavy of weight W = 495X2.5 = 1,237 tons. Such a heavy parallelepiped without any inscription of course led to a serious puzzle about its purpose. Fortunately lead archeologist of Amphipolis Katerina Peristeri should be very happy because in 2012 she found parts of marble and solved the problem by concluding that the strange parallelepiped was the foundation base of the lion statue, which has been originally placed on the top of the cone pyramid. Note that the lion with the two bases has a hight equal to 1/12 stades, while the cone pyramid has a height 1/7 stades. Thus the total height is 1/7 + 1/12 = (7+12) / (7X12) . The same astronomical numbers have also the walls of ancient Alexandria in which the perimeter P = 7X12 = 84 stades. However during Christian vandalisms ( 330-361 AD) the lion with its base was destroyed and pieces of lion were moved from the top of the cone pyramid to the river Strymonas. (See my “CORRECT AMPHIPOLIS LION”). Category:Fundamental physics concepts